The Thousand Year Survival!
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: Shuichi, Hiro, and Fujisaki are introduced to a gang of girls who happen to be the members of a gunslinging clan, Shuichi finds information on internet about the trainer of the clan and goes crazy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_A Thousand Year Survival_**

**_A Gravitation Play written by: Amanda Burton_**

**_Characters chose by: Kaitlyn Haywood_**

**_Original story by: Maki Murakami_**

_**Cast of Characters**_

_**Shuichi Shindou ---------------------- GUY**_

_**Hiroshi Hiro Nakano ---------------- GUY**_

_**Suguru Fujisaki ---------------------- GUY**_

_**Claude K. Chaeswki ------------------- GUY**_

_**Ryuichi Sakuma ----------------------- GUY**_

_**Pico Pico Noriko Ukai Noriko ------- WOMAN**_

_**Tohma Seguchi ------------------------GUY**_

_**Eiri uesugi Yuki ------------------- GUY**_

_**Henreatta Usai ----------------------- WOMAN**_

_**Claes Yoka --------------------------- WOMAN**_

_**Sora Toba ---------------------------- WOMAN**_

_**Masakazu Amiya Ami ----------------- WOMAN**_

_**Mamiko Nakanishi Kani -------------- WOMAN**_

_**Mika Seguchi ------------------------- WOMAN**_

_**Mizuki Hoi --------------------------- WOMAN**_

_**Kano Muzako -------------------------- GUY**_

_**LEGEND**_

_Once there was a powerful group of gunfighters known as the "Gunslinger Girls" who were known as the best "Sharpshooters." That's been over a thousand years ago. Leaders of Samurai had ordered them hunted down and killed, but for many and many years, the strongest of the gunslingers seemed to be alive, but now, in the year of 1976, she is known to be dead, it's impossible to be alive from over a thousande years ago._

_**Japanese Word Meanings:**_

_**Obaa-san: Uncle**_

_**Onee-san: Sister**_

_**Baka: Idiot/stupid**_

_**Kira: Killer/murderer**_

_**Kumarii: a Japanese sport whom is played by 6 or more players on each team.**_

_**Act One Scene One**_

_**Ryuichi: Da,da,da,da,da,doe! Hey! Tohma buddy! Hahahahah! (Embraces Tohma)**_

_**Tohma: AH!**_

_**Noriko: Knock it off damn Ryu! At least my kids don't act like the way you do!**_

_**Mika: Uh. . .you ALL act like maniacs! What got you so manic anyway, Ryuichi?**_

_**Ryuichi: Eh?. . . AH!. . .Uh. . .Actually I don't know. . .How old am I?**_

_**Tohma: Thirty-one. . . . **_

_**Ryuichi: So I am! YAY!**_

_**Act One Scene Two**_

_**Mizuki: Well, I'll say Mr. Yuki, your readers will be glad to have finally read your endings.**_

_**Eiri Yuki: What ever, I'm tired. . . **_

_**Mizuki: I'll be going, thankyou for the manuscript!**_

_**Eiri Yuki: People keep showing up and it drives me insane. . .bad enough that I have to hear from Shuichi.**_

_**Shuichi: (Walking through the door) I'm home!**_

_**Eiri Yuki: Damn. . .your the LAST person I want to hear from!**_

_**Shuichi: Ah! Yuki! Let's do something fun!**_

_**Eiri Yuki: Like what!. .Hangman? I don't think so! Can't you see I'm busy?**_

_**Shuichi: That's it exactly!. . .Let's play hangman!**_

_**Eiri Yuki: Let's not, how 'bout you leave and I go back to finishing my work! Damn brat!**_

_**Shuichi: Aww! C'mon! Play with me!**_

_**Eiri: Uh, NO!**_

_**Act One Scene Three**_

_**Hiro: Gunslinger girl? What's that? A made up story?**_

_**Shuichi: Sounds interesting to me. . .**_

_**Tohma: Please welcome Henreatta usai.**_

_**Henreatta: (Walking out of an office) Good evening, you must be Shuichi Shindou. .Nice to meet you..And Hiroshi and Suguru?**_

_**Hiro: You can just call me by Hiro. . .and it's a pleasure to meet you. . .**_

_**Suguru: And, I'm Fujisaki, ok? And it's nice to meet you. . .**_

_**Shuichi: . . .(Dumbfounded) Wha?**_

_**Henreatta: I really hope we can have a chance to become good friends.**_

_**Shuichi: Oh, yeah, ok, great.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Act One Scene Four**_

_**Shuichi: (walking alongside Hiro and Fujisaki at the park) Who was she again?**_

_**Suguru: Henreatta Usai, a member of the gunslinger clan.**_

_**Hiro: Naturally black hair, Age seventeen and likes chocalate cake,. . .well atleast she's hot!**_

_**Shuichi: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DESCRIBE HER! Hiro, you seem to like younger girls . . .**_

_**Hiro: Hey, I can't help it, younger girls seem to be a lot prettier than the older ones.**_

_**Suguru: That's true, for me as well, go for it, I think. . .**_

_**Shuichi: Suguru, you ARE young. . .**_

_**Hiro: Shuichi, you're gay. . .In some way I mean. . . **_

_**Shuichi: What are you trying to say? My Eiri is hot! I don't need no girl! I have an annoying sister already.**_

_**Hiro: Maika is just jealous because your dating a famous novelist, I remember when he admitted he was gay on the news! And you were there as well.**_

_**Shuichi: YOU SAW THAT?**_

_**Hiro: Of course, and you acted so stupid infront of Eiri.**_

_**Shuichi: Ah, don't be so mean to me!**_

_**Hiro: (Laughs) I'm sorry. . . **_

_**Act One Scene Five**_

_**(The gunslinger girls are walking to a dojou, there, they meet their trainer)**_

_**Mamiko: Welcome gunslingers. . .welcome to my dojou.**_

_**Claes: Looks more like a. . .shooting range.**_

_**Masakazu: No, actually, this IS a shooting range.**_

_**Henreatta: I see! Is Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru going to be here to!**_

_**Mamiko: I don't think so, they're not on the list, who ARE they anyway?**_

_**Claes: Yeah, tho IS he er, they?**_

_**Henreatta: Tohma Seguchi of N-G had introduced me to them. They are members of the band, BAD LUCk. They're really very nice.**_

_**Masakazu: Ah, you're in love with one of them.**_

_**Henreatta: (Sudden shock) No I'm not! **_

_**Claes: You sure are! (Laughs)**_

_**Masakazu: Henreatta, you're blushing.**_

_**Henreatta: Who cares if I do or not!**_

_**Masakazu: (Laughs) So you do?**_

_**Henreatta: Fine! I do! (Blushes)**_

_**Claes: I thought so. . .**_

_**Masakazu: Who is he?**_

_**Henreatta: His name is Hiro. . .Hiroshi Nakano. . .**_

_**Masakazu: I want to meet him.**_

_**Claes: Me too! Me too!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Act Two Scene One**_

_**(Henreatta, Claes, and Masakazu are walking the halls of N-G, they stumble upon an office door, there, they meet Tohma Seguchi)**_

_**Tohma: Well, good afternoon Henreatta, looks to me you brought your two friends, Sora and Claes?**_

_**Henreatta: I'm sorry, this is Masakazu Amiya, not Sora.**_

_**Tohma: I'm an terribly sorry, and where's Sora?**_

_**Henreatta: Sora is visiting her family back in Kyoto.**_

_**Tohma: I see, Henreatta, did you come to N-G for a pacific reason?**_

_**Henreatta: My friends and I came to see Shuichi and BAD LUCK.**_

_**Tohma: I see, they are in the building, I'll have Mr. K escort you.**_

_**Henreatt: (Bows) Thankyou Mr. Seguchi. **_

_**Tohma: (Smiles politely, laughs) You're welcome, and you don't have to bow.**_

_**Act Two Scene Two**_

_**Suguru: After you left, Shuichi, I tried a new arrangment for our new song "Amazon Truth."**_

_**Shuichi: Again. . . .but you arranged it last night!**_

_**Hiro: It won't hurt to listen to it.**_

_**(Henreatta, Claes, and Masakazu walk through the door)**_

_**Shuichi: Oh, hello again, Henreatta.**_

_**Hiro: And you brought friends.**_

_**Henreatta: Of course, this here is Claes Yoka and this is Masakazu Amiya.**_

_**Suguru, Shuichi, and Hiro: (At the same time) Nice to meet you.**_

_**Henreatta: (Smiles) Did we come at a bad time?**_

_**Shuichi: No, not at all.**_

_**Masakazu: Hello. . .(Smiles and laughs)**_

_**Suguru: Hello. . .I'm Fujisaki,. . .Suguru Fujisaki.**_

_**Masakazu: (Giggle) I know, You're really. . .handsome, hahaha!**_

_**Suguru: Eh?**_

_**(Tohma Seguchi enters through the door, Henreatta, Claes and Masakazu exit)**_

_**Tohma: BAD LUCK. . .your records for the new song mus be finished quickly.**_

_**Shuichi: Don't worry, we should have it finished three to four days.**_

_**Tohma: All right, please finish.**_

_**(Tohma exits the room, Suguru exits as well)**_

_**Act Two Scene Three  
**_

_**(Henreatta is walking through a park,m it is the middle of the night)**_

_**Henreatta: SOra had told me to wait in the park. . .but am I in the RIGHT one? Huh? Whose that?**_

_**(Henreatta comes upon Eiri Yuki, Eiri faces her)**_

_**Eiri: Excuse me. . .**_

_**Henreatta: Eh? WHO might YOU be?**_

_**Eiri: That's none of your concern. (Continues ot walk) **_

_**Henreatta: Wait,. . .(Grabs his arm) What's your name? I have a strange feeling I've met you before. . .Please, tell me your name. . .**_

_**Eiri: Are you that curious? It's Eiri. . .Eiri Yuki.**_

_**Sora: (Runing towards Henreatta and Eiri) Hey. . .Henreatta. . .I finally found you!**_

_**Henreatta: Oh, Sora! I've missed you!**_

_**(Sora gives Henreatta a hug, Eiri ignores and walks away)**_

_**Sora: WHo was that? Your new boyfriend?**_

_**Henreatta: No, I just met him.**_

_**Sora: What's his name?**_

_**Henreatta: Eiri. . .Yuki. . .yeah! It's Eiri Yuki.**_

_**Sora: EEEK! You mean the famous romance novelist? EEK! He's soo hot! (Jumps up and down)**_

_**Henreatta: Sora. . .calm down! I'm glad you're okay. . .I want you to meet BAD LUCK.**_

_**Sora: BAD LUCK? Whose BAD LUCK? (Nods head)**_

_**Henreatta: It's a band, with Three hot guys. . .The guitarist is whom I love!**_

_**Sora: WOW! I wanna meet them! Sounds fun!**_

_**Henreatta: (Laughs) Okay.**_

_**Act Two Scene Four**_

_**(Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru all walk into the dojou)**_

_**Shuichi: Wicked, I thought this was a karate dojou, but it looks like a shooting range!  
**_

_**Hiro: I. . .think it IS a shooting range. . .**_

_**Suguru: I dunno. . .**_

_**Mamiko: It IS a shooting range. . .This is where the gunslinger girls live and train.**_

_**Suguru: Live and train?**_

_**Shuichi: Will we meet the trainer?**_

_**Mamiko: I AM the trainer.**_

_**Hiro: Really?**_

_**Shuichi: I'd thought the trainer would be some old crone! (Laughs)**_

_**Mamiko: (Pissed off) Why would someone like me, be an old trainer! (Hits him with the handle of her gun)**_

_**Shuichi: YEEOUCH! That hurt ya know!**_

_**Hiro: Shuichi, you have to learn. . .**_

_**Suguru: To keep your mouth shut.**_

_**Shuichi: Jeez, it's not like I called her and old crone!**_

_**(Henreatta, Claes, Masakazu, and Sora run out of their rooms)**_

_**Shuichi: Oh no. . .there's four of them now!**_

_**Hiro: Henreatta is so adorable, and cute. . .**_

_**Shuichi: Hiro! (Hits him in the arm)**_

_**Hiro: What?**_

_**Henreatta: Hey! I brought Sora back!**_

_**Claes: She came back from her visit in Kyoto!**_

_**Shuichi: Oh God. . .(smiles) Hello Sora.**_

_**Sora: Hello, I'm Sora Toba. Nice to meet you!**_

_**Suguru: Hello Sora, I'm Suguru Fujisaki.**_

_**Hiro: Hello, I'm Hiroshi Nakano, well, you can call me Hiro for short.**_

_**Sora: I know, Henreatta told me a lot about you all.**_

_**SHuichi: Haha,. . .really?**_

_**Sora: Yep! Last night in the park.**_

_**Henreatta: Yeah, Yeah. . .you can shut up now.**_

_**Sora: I'm sorry Henreatta. . .**_

_**(Sora immediatly shuts up, Tohma walks into the dojou)**_

_**Masakazu: Oh, Mr. Seguchi!**_

_**Henreatta: Surprise, what are you doing here?**_

_**Tohma: I'd thought I'd come and watch you practice. . .**_

_**Claes: Obaa-san. . .You should go back to N-G.**_

_**Tohma: No, it's ok Claes. . .**_

_**Masakazu: Claes? Tohma is your uncle?**_

_**Claes: Haha. . .I didn't tell you?**_

_**Henreatta: No, you didn't. . .**_

_**Claes: Sorry about that! (Smiles) So, Obaa-san, why do you want to watch us?**_

_**Tohma: Oh, do you not want me to? I had some time off, so I've decided to watch you and your friends. . .I see Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru came by as well.**_

_**Mamiko: Ok everyone, time to get you all assigned guns and rifles.**_

_**Claes: YAY! finally! Today we get our equiptment!**_

_**Shuichi: What they're doing, Kinda reminds me. . .**_

_**Suguru: Of. . .**_

_**Hiro: Mr. K!. . .**_

_**Shuichi, Hiro, and Suguru: (all at the same time) RUN AWAY! (scared)**_

_**Masakazu: Oh no you don't! (pulls them back by their coats) You three are going to watch!**_

_**Shuichi: (Pouts) BAKA!  
**_

_**Masakazu: Don't dare call me baka, you baka!**_

_**Shuichi: I'm no baka!**_

_**Mamiko: Both of you, shut up, Ami-san, come get your pistol and rifle!**_

_**Masakazu: Yes ma'am.**_

_**Shuichi: Man, that lady sure is bossy. . .**_

_**Hiro: Yeah. . .**_

_**Suguru: I'm glad I'm not in training.**_

_**(Henreatta, Claes, Masakazu, and Sora are in line up at the shooting range, using their pistols and aiming at the targets)**_

_**Mamiko: Okay, Henreatta, Claes, Sora, keep your eye towards the target and hold your pistol out infront, Masakazu, good job!**_

_**Tohma: They listen very well, they have your attention, Miss Nakanishi.**_

_**Mamiko: Thanks, and just call me "Kani."**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Act Two Scene Five**_

_**(Eiri is looking through the internet, he comes upon an interesting site of the Gunslinger clan)**_

_**Eiri: This here. . .**_

_**Shuichi: Interesting! Hey, I know who they are. . .**_

_**Eiri: The gunslinger girls? Nah, it says here that they're dead. . .**_

_**Shuichi: I don't believe that! I met a group of four teenage girls. . .Tohma had introduced them to Hiro, Suguru, and I. . .**_

_**Eiri: Then. . .it must be a new group, it couldn't possibly be the exact one shown here.**_

_**Shuichi: yeah, but is says here that there is a survivor.**_

_**Eiri: No, that's a legend, it's been a thousand years, Baka!**_

_**Shuichi: What is the name of the legendary survivor anyway? And don't call me Baka!**_

_**(Eiri clicks on info)**_

_**Eiri: Name is "Mamiko Nakanishi."**_

_**Shuichi: Hey! That name sounds familiar, wait, it IS familiar, she's the trainer of that dojo!**_

_**Eiri: Dojo? What dojo? No, it's impossible to ber her, it's a different person!**_

_**Shuichi: No! That picture looks exactly like her!**_

_**(Shuichi runs out the door, it is suddenly quiet)**_

_**Eiri: Shuichi doesn't know what he's in for.**_

_**Act Three Scene one**_

_**(Henreatta is walking alongside Hiro in the halls of N-G)**_

_**Hiro: Do you mind telling me WHY you're following me around?**_

_**Henreatta: Oh, Uh, It's. . .**_

_**Hiro: Or is it that you LIKE me?**_

_**(Henreatta comes to a sudden pause)**_

_**HIro: Hmmm. . .So you DO like me. . .Don't worry, I like you too. . .**_

_**Henreatta: Really. . .?**_

_**Hiro: Yeah. . .I've been. . .keeping an eye on you. . .ever since we met.**_

_**Henreatta: Oh. . .Eh?. . .(Blushes, stuttering). . .Me. . .Too. . .Yeah. . .**_

_**Hiro: It's ok, (wraps an arm around her shoulder) you can stop stuttering.**_

_**Claes and Sora: Hey! Henreatta! (running)**_

_**Henreatta: Huh? (breaks away from Hiro's arms) What is it that you need?**_

_**Claes: Come. . .**_

_**Sora: Quick. . .!(pulling on Henreatta's arm)**_

_**Henreatta: Wh-What?**_

_**(Sora, Claes and Henreatta all run into a room, Suguru Fujisaki is playing on the piano)**_

_**Claes: Wow!**_

_**Sora: He's amazing!**_

_**Henreatta: Wow, he really IS amazing. . .**_

_**Suguru: (Stops playing) Thankyou for listening. .(Gets up and bows)**_

_**Sora: Your always welcome! (laughs)**_

_**Claes: Your were really great.**_

_**Henreatta: Yeah, you were. . .**_

_**(Hiro enters into the recording room)**_

_**Hiro: Oh, Fujisaki, you're the one who attracted my little burden and her friends in here.**_

_**Suguru: Oh, was I not suppose to?**_

_**Hiro: Nah, I didn't really mind, Anyway, where is Shuichi?**_

_**Suguru: I don't know, I was gonna ask you the same question.**_

_**Henreatta: On my way here, I saw him running towards the dojo.**_

_**Suguru and Hiro: The dojo? (Wandering) what does he want from the dojo?**_

_**Hiro: He was supposed to come here for the recording label.**_

_**Claes: I dunno, hey, how about Claes, Henreatta, and I go and get him?**_

_**Suguru: I don't know. . .**_

_**Sora: That's a good idea!**_

_**Act Three Scene Two**_

_**(Shuichi runs through the entrance of the dojo)**_

_**Mamiko: (Steps back) Shuichi, you startled me. . .What're you doing here?**_

_**Shuichi: Your Mamiko Nakanishi, the survivor of the gunslinger clan from a thousand years ago!**_

_**Mamiko: (Sudden shock) N-N-No. . .I'm not, you've mistaken me for someone else. . .**_

_**Shuichi: You're wrong! You just can't admit it! Can you!**_

_**Mamiko: Shut up, I said you've mistaken me for someone else, leave, out of this dojo, or I'll call the police! Go, Now!**_

_**Shuichi: Not until you tell me the truth! I saw your picture on the internet! It's the same exact one, the one I'm looking at! How did you survive this long? Why do you look young? Answer me!**_

_**Mamiko: I'm not the one you think it is, get our of my dojo!**_

_**(Henreatta, Claes, and Sora enters the dojo)**_

_**Sora: Shuichi, why are you here?**_

_**Claes: You're supposed to be at the recording label.**_

_**Henreatta: Why are you bothering Sensai-san?**_

_**Shuichi: It's her! (Points to Mamiko) She's a member of the gunslinger clan!**_

_**Claes: Did you hit yourself in the head? None of the members of the gunslinger clan could possibly be alive, they were killed over a thousand years ago.**_

_**Henreatta: Shuichi, go home and get some rest.**_

_**Sora: Yeah, really. . .You've gone crazy. . .**_

_**Claes: Maybe they should send you in a patted room. . .**_

_**Shuichi: No! I'm telling the truth! Look it up on the website! Her picture is on the web! Go to: http/ Uh, you really need to be put in the patted room.**_

_**Shuichi: NO! I'm really telling the truth!**_

_**Henreatta: Shuichi. . .**_

_**Shuichi: Why don't you listen to me!**_

_**Mamiko: Henreatta, Claes, Sora. . .Take Shuichi out of the dojo, I can't take anymore of his attitude.**_


End file.
